The Mystery of Old Gnarly
"The Mystery of Old Gnarly" is episode 1 of episode 12. It first aired on 4th of February 2010. Premise A special tree in Gnarly Woods is suddenly dying! Summary Milo shows Camille and Alfred his new shoes when suddenly Lily rushes to them while claiming someone is dying! The group rush over to the location she was talking about and arrive to a tree. Alfred holds an old brown leaf that fell from the tree as Rudy approaches and explains how he tripped over a tree root earlier while delivering something. Alfred rubs the root, but find nothing suspicious as Milo asks how the roots could have gotten so bad in just a week when Rudy suggest they cut down the tree. Lily is against it, but Alfred isn't exactly sure what to do about the situation since it may just be time to cut down the tree. But he does promise to help the tree as Lily begs him to at least try it. She suggests tree may not be dying and it could just be something else. They go to gather some evidence. As they walk by, they accidentally get in the way of Mr. Remy in the middle of taking pictures, but he tells them it is fine. Then they ask if he has any books on Old Gnarly. The trio look through a book to see an image of Alfred's mum and a few other people, stating the tree had been planted when they were children. As the tree isn't that old, Alfred calls this clue one as Milo goes on to say that a clue won't fall from the sky, so they may have to climb up the old withered tree. It's then a branch falls right before them! Alfred mentions this is probably the second clue when they see Rudy and Grizz getting ready to cut down the tree. He asks how much time they have left, and they hurry up and continued to find clue three to determine if there's a way to save Old Gnarly. That following night, the group is hiding when Alfred and Milo go back to the tree to try to look at it for another inspection. They keep Camille back in case someone should happen to come by when suddenly they find worms crawling around the surface of the tree. After being caught by Grizz, the group is forced to leave and they go over the clues the following morning considering how late it is. The clues being: the young age of the tree, how dry Old Gnarly is despite the rain and the dirt from Milo's shoes. Milo and Camille pick out rock salt from the small amounts of dirt, and soon determine that somehow the rock salt is harming the roots that belong to Old Gnarly. Lily comes in to say they're getting ready to start cutting down Old Gnarly and they arrive just in time to see Grizz about to saw it down when Alfred explains that the salty water is coming down and drying out the roots and Old Gnarly. So they decide that they have to relocate Old Gnarly and in no time it grows back to its once beautiful state! Quotes *Camille: "Hmph. I'm glad we put you in charge, Mr. Chief Investigator." ----- Trivia *It's actually impossible for an oak tree to grow so big in such a short amount of time. *This is one of the few times Mystery work takes place during the evening. *If Alfred's mum and dad were children in the photo, then the hedgehog on the other side of them may have been one of their own mothers. *If Alfred's dad is in the photo then he moved from Black Forest at a very young age. *In one episode, Milo was deathly afraid of attempting to hike, but in this episode he seems to enjoy it. *Alfred is shown using a computer in this episode, which isn't as common as the laptop. *In this episode, Alfred reveals his theory/solution before they go back to the scene of investigation. Which isn't very common. Goofs *Mr. Remy tells them to look on the back of the photo to see if anything was wrote down. Yet they do not actually do this and still read what was written. *Grizz was holding a saw in his left hand, but when he approaches Milo, he isn't holding it. A scene later it is shown on the ground, but he wasn't heard or shown to put the saw down itself. *Before the dirt is pointed out on Milo's shoe, there was no physical dirt anywhere. *By Rudy's feet as Alfred asks Rudy is he spilled any salt, a leaf is on the ground. While showing it from another angle however, there is no leaf. Gallery Night.png|The night investigation. vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h50m15s95.png|The first clue discovered, Old Gnarly's age. vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h51m41s195.png|Second clue, the tree dehydratation. vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h54m03s80.png|The third and last clue, a rock salt in the ground. Vlcsnap-2011-12-10-11h09m31s6.png|Full picture of the Hedgehogs with Cynthia's grandmother Category:Episodes Category:Lilly Episodes Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images